thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wifey-Craft
Minecraft Marriage '''(aka Couple-Craft, '''Wifey-Craft, and Mr. and Mrs. Craft) is a popular Minecraft series in which two "couples" survive as spouses while trying to complete a goal (which they have failed to reach in both seasons). History Sly, Rachel, Immortal and Cynthias are the original couples. Since then, Cynthia had left the series for unknown reasons until an update video she made it said that she was kicked off but did not go into further detail (and they joke stating that she was cheating on Immortal with a Poliwhirl) and from that they replaced her with Mitty. In seasons 1 and 2, it was Sly and Rachel, Immortal and Cynthia. Then in season 3, it was Mitty and Immortal, Rachel and Sly. But in season 4, it got swapped so Immortal was with Rachel and Sly was with Mitty. For a long period of time the series was on hiatus due to the fact of Sly being sick and possible conflicting schedules. During the fourth season Sly and Rachel began a secret affair in which they made a little house away from both of their spouses' house. They communicated through signs and grunts. But near the end of the series, Immortal followed Sly to their secret house where they were caught red-handed. So, after a heated argument, they aired out all their issues and Sly and Rachel wanted to get back together. Still, it is unknown if Mitty and Immortal are going to be together again, but it was hinted they may still have feelings due to, when they were leaving, Sly and Rachel they began to act like the way did when they were married. It can be speculated that the reason for the current hiatus is due to Mitty stopping making videos due to family/personal issues (Confirmed that Sly and Rachel will come back in one of his tweets and on a new series). Also Aleks have left for unknown reasons.Kevin has taken down his server for Minecraft Marriage and it is believed he is going to marry Mitty Sly has done many a grief to Immortal and his many wives. The most notable is when Sly led two ogres into Mitty and Immortal's house which destroyed the entirety of the inside of the house for that +9000 awesomeness. Sly has posted a teaser that the series is due to a return around November, with Kevin replacing Immortal due to schedule conflicts. Summary A continuing theme of Minecraft Marriage is each couple wearing special Minecraft skins to show their team: in the first season: Rachel and SlyFox were Terra and Robin from Teen Titans and Cynthia and Immortal were Pikachu and Mudkip from Pokémon. Third season: Rachel and Sly as Terra and Robin again from Teen Titans still and MittyMoxx and Immortal as Bumblebee and Optimus Prime from Transformers. At the moment Sly is Iron Man, Mitty is The Black Widow, Immortal is Optimus Prime and Rachel is Iron Women (Which is ironic because Sly and Rachel got back together so they are like the Iron Couple or, as the Homies say, Silver Couple). Griefing has indeed played a popular part in the series and usually marks the end of a season (except season 4 which was when Immortal found Sly's and Rachel's house). The couples do not outwardly compete, but often jokingly remark that their own fake marriage is better. Episodes Season One *1. Its A 2v2 Situation *2. Like A Good Neighbor *3. Immortals Wife Leaves him for a Poliwhirl *4. Amazing Cave=Happy Wife *5. Cave Adventure Time With My Wife *6. OMG OMG OMG!!! *7. The Funeral of a Dear One *8. Cynthia Evolves!!! *9. Friendly Enderman! *10. All Monsters go to heaven *11. Fresh Air Finally *12. Tnt at hand means trouble! *13. Season 1 Finale! Season Two *14. Welcome To Season 2! *15. You Cant Tame That Cat SLY!!! *16. MarthaFoxHound *17. Ogres Dont Care About Kitchens! *18. This Town Is Safe And Secure! *19. Rainy Day Makes Me Sad *20. My Wife Returns Hur Hur Hur *21. The Death of Some Love Ones *22. SlyFox raps For Bingos Funeral! *23. Immortals New Pet Season Three *24. The Sweet Return *25. The Couples that Die Together *26. Un-Employment for Robots *27. Nuestra Casa *28. Envy On The Coast *29. Home Decor *30. Like a Good Neighbor *31. In the Master Bed Room *32. The Final Details *33. My Wife Finds a Mystical Beast *34. My Son Has A Girls Name!! *35. The End of our first recording session *36. We Are Back! *37. Resources R Us *38. BROWIFE *39. REVENGE IS SWEET *40. Escape The Fate *41. A Critical Change! (hi) Season Four *42. Wife Swap! *43. Music and Birds for my New Love! *44. Damn You Entity Cat! *45. Putting Our Friends Pet out of their misery! *46. I got a Girls Best Friend! *47. WE ARE BAAACCK! *48. The Minecraft Noah *49. The Goat named Doug *50. Flow-Rida and Carl Malone join the family *51. R.I.P Immortals and Rachels turtle *52. Omg guess what? WE ARE BACK! *53. Secret Love *54. How do we Tell them? *55. Let's Offend More People *56. Not a Printer *57. It's Really Close to Our House *58. He's Stuck *59. When Two Worlds Meet (Season Finale Part 1) Gallery McMarriage.jpg|Sly's thumbnail ep 1-24 McMarriage2.jpg|Sly's Thumbnail ep 25-37, 43-49 McMarriage3.jpg|Sly's thumbnail ep 50-51, 53- Trivia *There has been four seasons total adding up to 60 episodes. Each episode is about 10-20 minutes long, the longest episode being Season 4, Episode 11, which is 53:32 minutes long (Only from Sly's point of view). *Minecraft Marriage is only from Sly's point of view. *Minecraft Marriage is Sly's, Couple Craft is Rachel's, Wifey-Craft is Immortal's, and Mr. and Mrs. Craft is Mitty's Title Cards. *Minecraft Marriage is available to watch every Saturday at 2:00 PM (GMT). Even though since this was said, there is still no new Minecraft Marriage episode on Sly's channel. *During Kevin's 24 hour livestream, Sly mentioned something about Kevin being in Minecraft Marriage. Later on, he tweeted the girls to check their Skype when they have the time. This was made offcial in Sly's trailer that Kevin will be replacing Aleks. Category:Series Category:Slyfox Category:Minecraft_series